1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connect coupling for connecting at least one funicular element with respect to the end of a cord, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to the dismountable connection of the cords of a harness of a weaving loom with respect to the cord of a shed-forming device of the loom.
2. History of the Related Art
Up to the present time, the cords of the hooks of shed-forming devices include a snap fastener which engages in a loop made at the end of the cords of the harness associated therewith. It will be readily understood that, when there is a very large number of hooks, assembly of the harness necessitates connecting a corresponding number of snaps, which, on the one hand, wastes time and, on the other hand, may result in injury of the assemblers' hands.
The improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention are directed to avoiding the two drawbacks mentioned hereinabove and at producing a quick connect coupling which responds better than heretofore to the desidarata of the art.